


confronting fear.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [69]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: From the moment Rey had shown up to be one of his uncle's apprentices, Ben had been drawn to her.or:  Rey comes to train under Luke's tutelage and Ben confronts his fear in order to ask her out.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	confronting fear.

**Author's Note:**

> day 69, drabble 69.
> 
> Prompt 069 - fear.

From the moment Rey had shown up to be one of his uncle's apprentices, Ben had been drawn to her. He wanted to ask her to do something outside of training with him but was too afraid to do so, and Luke sat him down and told him that he needed to confront his fear. So, he casually asked if Rey would like to go get coffee with him, and she said yes. When that went well, he asked about dinner too. Within a few months, he knew why the Force had drawn him to her. Rey was the one.


End file.
